


Clois Cover Five Times That Clois Broke the Porch Swing

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: Artowrk, Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Clois Cover Five Times That Clois Broke the Porch Swing

Another Clois cover for the lovely [](http://gem65.livejournal.com/profile)[**gem65**](http://gem65.livejournal.com/) The premise sounds like a really FUN idea.

For a link to the story go  [HERE](http://www.ksitetv.com/forums/showthread.php?168178-Five-Times-That-Clois-Broke-The-Porch-Swing-\(Clois-PG-13-to-NC-17\)&highlight=)

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/user/ctbn60/media/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/losicalrkswingcopy2_zps3b39c4fd.jpg.html)


End file.
